violettafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Natalie mary sellars/did ruggero pasquarelli throw shade at kyle lai-fatt?
hi I'm new here I just found an article from the Internet: "did ruggero pasquarelli throw shade at kyle r. lai-fatt?" Soy Luna and violetta has transformed into very good shows. Thanks to YouTubers and Instagram influencers, all the actors can no longer get away with it. But Ruggero Pasquarelli is a actor who recently had more than 5 million subscribers on his YouTube channel. But Ruggero has gone too far. After those revelations, he quickly deleted most of his tweets, and he did not respond to multiple emailed requests for comments. On Twitter, he has said two particularly viral tweets attributed to him are “rude,” but he has not disputed that he tweeted this... from violetta]] He apologized on Twitter but didn't seem to think about it. The apology was slammed online as insincere and incomplete. This is how we got here. To understand what’s going on with Ruggero, you have to know about Kyle R. Lai-Fatt. Kyle has nearly 11 million followers on Twitter and his music career skyrocketed in 2008. Kyle never used to be friends with Ruggero. Kyle has had his own beefs with other people: He once made a texting conversation with a reality TV personality where he talked about his infamous yearbook photo being in the woman's Instagram post. He has repeatedly used the word Guido to refer to Italian singer and actor Ruggero Pasquarelli with whom he has feuded. There are entire compilation videos dedicated to the racist and sexist things that the woman who hated Kyle, once said on camera. As of September 2018, Kyle made a 30-second tweet where he posted his performance at Aretha Franklin's funeral, singing a Spanish song. His "I'm really good at this!" tweet prompted a impact among fans about whether Kyle deserved forgiveness, whether he had changed, and what to do with past material from famous celebrities who grew up in the public eye. “It’s not like I need to have the last word, I just don’t like it when there’s misinformation,” Lai-Fatt told Pasquarelli. “Like with my ex-wife, people still don’t really know what went on. Why do I feel like they need to know? Because there’s so many versions of things that never happened out there.” “Half of the people still think I’m the bad guy, when I only loved and cared about all these people, boosted them up, and gave them all my connections, but I’m still the . . . bad guy.” Kyle also said that his rocky past friendships have left him “damaged” and unable to know when to trust the next person who might be a friend. But then he didn't want Ruggero to call him out of his name as Martina Stoessel congratulated him on his Aretha Franklin performance. getting a Ludmila is out! throwback]] Always had a good friendship! But then listen to his Aretha Franklin's funeral performance and he does have a beautiful voice while singing in Spanish: https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x6t8oxo As of what Tini just said to him, don't listen to the haters out there! Category:Blog posts